


White Picket Fence Family

by ShioriAmai



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriAmai/pseuds/ShioriAmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam escapes hell, only to find a special type of torture waiting for him on the surface again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Picket Fence Family

Imagine in Supernatural on the start on season six where Sam comes back from hell, his mind filled with horrible images and flashbacks of the things he had to go through in hell, and all he wants is his big brother to hug him and comfort him and tell him it’s all right…so he tracks him down.  
Days later finds him standing across the street in a nice little town, staring at a cute little house, with rows of flowers, and neatly trimmed hedges….and the Impala, proudly parked in the driveway.  
He’s so relieved he wants to cry, finally he found his big brother.  
Suddenly, the front door opens, and a young girl, maybe two or three runs out as fast as her little toddler legs can carry her. Her face is flushed from laughing, and she sports a giant smile on her face.  
Dean runs out after her a second later, also laughing, and Sam smiles, starting to walk forward.  
But then he stops, because the little girl has run up to Dean with a flower she picked from the near flower beds.  
“Here you go daddy,” she says, an adoring smile on her face.  
Dean picks her up with a laugh and swings her around.  
A minute later, Lisa walks out the door with her son Ben in tow.  
She laughs also, a carefree, happy laugh. “It’s time for lunch you two,” she says fondly.  
As Dean puts the little girl down, a flash of gold directs Sam’s attention to Dean’s left hand, where his ring finger is covered in a gold band.  
Lisa’s finger also holds one to match.  
Ben then runs up to Dean.  
“Dad I want to show you something later,” he says eagerly.  
Dean ruffles Ben’s hair, and walks over to take Lisa’s hand, kissing her cheek.  
“Sure thing bud,” he grins, and together, the little family walks into the house.  
Sam stands frozen, alone in the street.  
He couldn’t, no, wouldn’t take this away from his brother.  
He finally got out…he was OUT.  
A flutter of paper drags Sam’s attention back to the ground, where that weeks paper lay.  
He looks at the date, and blinks, disbelieving.  
He had been gone for four years.  
His arms wrap around himself in a subconscious gesture of insecurity, and he slowly starts moving backwards to where his beat up blue Toyota is parked.  
Thunder crashes from the sky, and he jumps…he hadn’t realized a storm was coming.  
A tear rolls down his cheek, but is quickly washed away by the downpour that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.  
He stands there, becoming drenched, until he finally runs back to his car, and starting to drive away.  
Meanwhile, Dean runs back outside, feeling he was delusional, but needing reassurance.  
He almost thought he saw…Sam, standing across the street.  
His eyes desperately search the street, but all he sees is a beat-up blue Toyota turning the corner, its engine sputtering.  
A wave of old pain surges through him, and he closes his eyes momentarily…but then he turns, and walks back inside.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> \---
> 
> Hahaha, you're welcome.  
> I hope you feel the pain of old feels coming to haunt you, then I'll know I've done my job.  
> Enjoy ;)
> 
> \- Shiori


End file.
